User talk:Sui Kune
Hi, welcome to Pokemon Collectors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bigsizeplush page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:23, 28 June 2009 Hi Sui Kune! As you can see, my girlfriend (Moltres93) and I have been extensively editing the wiki ^^. If there are any sections you want to focus on and/or don't want us to interfere with while you're working on them, let us know ^^. Thanks, I hope we can create an excellent resource for the community together :). Yelsha42 Yelsha42 01:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! It's tamago226 from the comm. ^u^ I just wanted to ask if I could help make some pokemon pages before just diving into it! ^u^ I can help make pages for the pokemon I collect (Miju, Skymin, umby, Leafy, Glacy), as well as make any other pokemon pages that you or callyfin(or any other over-seers of the wiki) might see fit for me to make. I'm rather eager to help, so just let me know! Tamago Hi again! I did look at a couple of the pages you did before starting mine. However, I really didn't understand how you made some of the distinctions between Name&Catalog and Type, so I just categorized them how I felt would be good. I do understand why it would bug you, though, since I believe I'm the only one who has categorized them like I did, so they kinda stick out a bit. I'll do my best to edit them in the next couple of days, and then you can check back again to tell me if I did anything else wrong. Also, I have a small suggestion: for more obscure items that are harder to categorize, I think it might be useful to add links to pictures on the list, but not necessarily to different pages like the pokedolls all have. I realize this may be a bit of a hassle, since God only knows if someone will keep their photos uploaded and things like that, but I just thought it might help the collectors who will be using this a bit more. Let me know what you think! ~Tamago Hi! Thank you for the compliment ~~ Although I can't take any credit for cutting out the image since I did find it on Bulbapedia, but I wanted to upload it since I thought it would look cleaner than the other I had ^^;; And apologies for listing the new pokemon out of their order, I was two seconds away from going to fix it, I when I went to edit it they were already where they were supposed to be, so thank you <33 Also, apologies for not correcting the Glaceon, Leafeon, and Skymin pages merch sections. I've been just a tad busy (though not busy enough to keep me from creating Shimama's page, lol. Gotta love the electric hooves <3). I'll begin re-listing everything either tomorrow or Sunday. <33 ~Tamago Hey!! Wanted to drop by to say your welcome~! <3 I'm glad I could be of help! I'm finding it strangely fun to add all these pages ahahaha! Oh! and I'll be sure to use Veekun's information from now on! Thank you for going back and fixing the other articles! I'll be working my way down the Pokedex and doing what I can to help <3 Syunrii 05:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Would you want a section of the Wiki that talks about unlicensed goods? I have several helpful resource links. Sadame Musouka 03:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Sadame_Musouka That's a good question. Like information about what unlicensed goods are, where they come from, etc. Also, I added info about UFO Catchers and Jakks Pacific. I'm not very proficient at editing wiki articles so any edits you have would certainly help - I'm still learning. I can't figure out how to create a table of contents.. Sadame Musouka 04:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Sadame_Musouka Awesome. Thanks for getting back to me so fast =D I was just adding things I saw needed pages under the "articles wanted". I'll work on learning the templates. I was thinking about adding some info about different size categorizations that Banpresto has, like the ones found here: http://catch.avequte.com/lists/ Sadame Musouka 04:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Sadame_Musouka Hi! I made a page for Nidoking a little bit ago, and the page isn't being linked from the main Pokemon list. I'm not too sure why, though. Just thought I'd let someone know so multiple pages aren't made for Nidoking :) It seems to have fixed itself then! And eek, I'm sorry! If I make anymore pokemon pages, I'll leave the footprints blank- I'm not sure where to find zoomed and the computer I'm using has...terrible things not fit for zoomin'. Hey there Sui Cune! I just wanted to ask, what spesifically is supposed to be put in the "Name/Catagory" sections, and what is supposed to go in the "Type" section. Thanks! :D Hi there! You didn't sign your name so I don't know who you are, but to answer your question, you can look at pages with the info filled in such as Suicune, Arceus, and Dialga to see what goes into the Name/Category and Type sections. Pretty much the Pokémon's name goes into Name/Category, with more specification if needed. (Like if it's a variation of a Monster Collection figure or a color variation or such.) Type is what the product is, using the official name that the article would be named (for example, Chou Get, Netsuke Mascot, Monster Collection), with the specific set the toy came in after the name (KeshiPoke DP 10 for example). You can pretty much look at a completed or close to completed Pokémon page and get a jist of how it works, and I recommend editing in Source mode rather than Rich Text. Hope this helps! -- Sui Kune 21:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad! I didn't realise this program didn't automatically leave my username. It's Pannsie, by the way. :>;; I just have one last question, am I allowed to link photos of merch to the corosponding name? Just so people know what the particular merch looks like. Thanks again! :D -Pannsie Oh yes! Toz actually started doing just that on the Dialga page for Dialga plush, which is a brilliant idea. She did it by adding another column to the table after "Size", you can look at the Source code on that page to see how she did it. -- Sui Kune 20:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! :D;; I was just wondering, what is the Miscellany section supposed to be used for? Thank you for answering all my questions. xD;; -Pannsie No worries! :3 Miscellany is for anything that doesn't fit into any other category, depending on the Pokémon it might not even be needed. -- Sui Kune 02:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) So, for example, would a Mega Block or a Pokemon themed DS go in that catagory? :D -Pannsie Yup yup! :D -- Sui Kune 05:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) SegaPrize Pokémon Merch? Hey Sui, I had a quick question. To your knowledge, has SegaPrize Company ever made any Pokémon-related prizes? I realize that Nintendo might be considered competition but I was just curious if you'd ever heard of or seen any SegaPrize products for Pokémon. Also the layout looks fabulous! I love the cute PokéDolls wallpaper. Did you make it? Sadame Musouka 13:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Sadame Musouka Please please please get back to me!! So I have two of the pokemon party figurines, set 3, and I want to sell them. I can't find them anywhere for sale!! At what price would you sell them for? Figurines Please please please get back to me!! So I have two of the pokemon party figurines, set 3, and I want to sell them. I can't find them anywhere for sale!! At what price would you sell them for? -Swanky